pour vous voir vivre
by aele
Summary: ben ... euh ... une bouffée d'air français au Japon, de quoi faire frémir quelques Soma ... je sais pas comment résumer, mais venez lire
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Pour vous voir vivre

Auteur : aèle, 

Disclaimer : : malgré mon génie , les persos de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les réutiliser et les rendre intacts pour les prochains volumes

Note d'avant lecture : c'est ma première fic, le style ne sera peut être pas génial. Mais toutes les remarques et critiques constructives sont les bienvenues. Le chapitre 1 est à la 3ème personne, mais les autres seront à la 1ère personne.

Genre : tout public

----------- chapitre 1 -------------

Une chaude après midi, en France, aux abords d'une petite ville.

Une jeune fille, installée au soleil, sur une terrasse, relit attentivement ses cours. Ses longs cheveux châtains, retenus en un chignon bas, cachent deux grands yeux gris clairs. D'un geste, la jeune fille écarte ses feuilles pour se saisir de la crème solaire et de s'en étaler généreusement sur une peau déjà bien bronzée. Un bruit de pas sur la terrasse l'interrompt. Son frère rentre de ses épreuves du bac du jour. Un signe de tête et elle est seule à nouveau, son frère est parti immédiatement potasser pour le lendemain. Mahaut pousse un grand soupir en regardant la pile de feuilles et les livres qui se dresse devant elle.

Le lendemain, un après midi toujours aussi chaud, dans la même ville.

Une silhouette marche dans la ville. Petite, mais fine et élancée. Elle réfléchit à des plans pour les vacances d'été, lorsqu'une vision la tire de ses pensées : deux hommes, un papier à la main, consultent le plan de la ville. Ce qui les rend original, c'est leur tenue : le premier, un grand brun très sérieux, porte un costume 3 pièces avec chemise à manches longues, très étrange par cette chaleur ; l'autre, non moins sérieux, porte un kimono pur-tradition-japonaise. La jeune fille s'arrête à leur hauteur et leur demande poliment :

« -Puis-je vous aider ? Vous semblez perdus.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, répond le grand brun. Nous cherchons la rue Vite-fait Bien-fait, mais elle n'a pas l'air indiquée sur le plan. »

L'homme a un accent prononcé et il semble hésiter sur les mots.

« -La rue Vite-fait Bien-fait ? Ouh la… ça doit faire des années que vous n'êtes pas venus ! C'est normal que vous ne la trouviez pas, elle a été rebaptisée. Je peux vous y amener, si vous voulez, c'est sur mon chemin. »

Un échange de regard et un assentiment plus loin, les voilà partis.

« -Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Je le connais peut être.

-Nous cherchons une jeune fille appelée Mahaut. Elle devrait avoir seize ans. La connaissez-vous ?

-Il y en a une, dans mon lycée. Je la connais un peu.

- Comment est-elle ?

-Elle sourit beaucoup, elle est très aimée. Son petit ami s'appelle Stéphane. Elle joue magnifiquement de la guitare et du piano. Elle a…elle avait deux frères. L'aîné est Florian. Elle s'oppose à tous les ordres, ça lui a valu le surnom de Rebelle. Elle dit que c'est parce que quand elle était petite, elle a reçu des ordres complètement stupides qui l'ont dégoûtée. Et elle est d'un individualisme farouche.»

Avisant une petite fille de l'autre coté de la rue, elle s'interrompt et traverse pour lui dire quelque chose qui ravit la petite fille. Revenant vers les deux hommes :

« -Désolée pour l'interruption. »

Rapidement, ils arrivent dans une rue bordée de grandes maisons avec jardins.

« -Voila ! La rue Vite-fait Bien-fait, rebaptisée rue Sans Nuages. Au revoir.

-Au revoir et merci. »

A leur grande surprise, elle fit juste quelques mètres avant de rentrer dans une des maisons.

« -Mahaut, tu n'entends pas sonner ? Mais vas-y donc ! »

La porte d'entrée, ouverte par la jeune fille, laisse voir les deux hommes qu'elle a laissé quelques heures plus tôt.

« -Rebonjour ! Vous êtes juste à l'heure pour le café ! Je vous attendais plus tôt.

- C'est bien la maison de M. et Mme C ?

-Oui. Entrez, ils arrivent. »

Un homme et une femme arrivent. Environs 45 ans tous les deux, ils ont l'air chaleureux et dynamique. Leurs sourires se figent un instant devant les visiteurs. Mais ils les invitent courtoisement à faire comme chez eux.

« -Je m'appelle Hatori Soma et voici mon cousin, Kazuma Soma. »

« -Notre chef de famille, Akito, veut que Mahaut, retourne vivre au Japon. »

Assis devant une tasse de thé ou de café, la famille C. et les visiteurs. La discussion s'engage mal, les deux partis sont tendus.

« -Pourquoi ? Vous nous l'avez confiée. Elle porte notre nom, maintenant.

-C'est la volonté de notre chef de famille. Je suis désolé, mais Mahaut doit venir.

-Et vous comptez partir quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible.

-Et bien, vous pouvez repartir ce soir, mais seuls.

-Votre parole semble définitive. Mais lui avez-vous demandé son avis ?

-Et vous ? Vous lui avez demandé, avant de décider qu'elle devait repartir ? Et quand elle est arrivée, vous lui aviez demandé, aussi ? Elle pourra visiter le Japon, plus tard, mais pour le moment, elle reste ici.

-Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Le grand silence qui suit ne fait rien pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mahaut continue.

« -C'est vrai, je ne suis pas contre visiter le Japon, mais je ne répondrai pas à un ordre. Si votre chef de famille veut me voir, qu'il se déplace ! Et il n'a rien à m'ordonner. Je ne vous suivrai pas. De plus, vous ne pouvez pas parler de mon avenir devant moi en faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Désolée, c'est l'heure, je vais chez Stéphane. »

Une fois Mahaut partie, M. C. regarde ses visiteurs.

« -Cela clôt la discussion, non ? »

Trois jours plus tard, un avion décolle avec, à son bord, Hatori, Kazuma, Mahaut, une guitare électrique, une guitare sèche, un ampli, assez de livres pour ouvrir une bibliothèque et un grand sac de voyage.

Dans l'avion, un silence de mort règne. Mahaut est furieuse et tourne le dos aux deux cousins. Elle a passé ces deux derniers jours à courir pour voir autant de monde que possible, passer ses dernières épreuves. Mais le dernier jour, elle avait pris trois heures et s'était rendu chez le coiffeur. Maintenant, ses cheveux qui étaient châtains et très longs s'arrêtent aux épaules et étaient colorés en violet. Elle avait passé sa dernière soirée avec Stéphane, son petit ami, et le matin, elle était rentrée chez elle pour prendre ses affaires.

L'avion est un luxueux jet privé, le surpoids de ses bagages ne gêne pas. Le soleil brille, l'été arrive, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, sauf pour une jeune française qui se retrouve embarquée pour les antipodes sans avoir son mot à dire.

Hatori s'approche et demande doucement.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? »

Un silence buté lui répond. Pas plus décontenancé que ça, il entreprend, avec Kazuma, de lui expliquer comment marche la famille Soma et quelques règles. Ils lui expliquent qu'elle va vivre à « l'intérieur » et que, au début, elle aurait une chambre dans le pavillon d'Hatori. Que l'année scolaire bat son plein, mais qu'elle intégrerait bientôt un lycée. Elle ne leur parle pas, mais les écoute. Après tout, elle va devoir y vivre.

Quand l'avion se pose, beaucoup plus tard, elle dort, rêvant d'école, de sushis, de mangas et de samouraïs (ndla : ben oui, elle va au Japon)

---------------- fin du chapitre -----------------

oui, alors y'a des interrogations. Pourquoi Mahaut ne dit-elle pas tout de suite que c'est elle lorsqu'elle les rencontre la première fois ? (ça, se sera dans un prochain chapitre). Et pourquoi une reprise dans sa description ? ( ça aussi, ça va venir).


	2. emménagement

Titre: Pour vous voir vivre

Auteur : aèle, 

Disclaimer : malgré mon génie , les persos de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les réutiliser et les rendre intacts pour les prochains volumes…

Note d'avant lecture : c'est ma première fic, le style ne sera peut être pas génial. Mais toutes les remarques et critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.

Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit dans le premier chapitre, je continue a écrire à la troisième personne.

Genre : tout public

---------------- chapitre 2 -----------------

Kazuma la réveille pour l'atterrissage. Des images vagues se succèdent. La sortie de l'avion, les recommandations au personnel pour les guitares et les livres, la douane où Hatori parle pour elle. La journée touche à sa fin au Japon. La limousine qui attend, le trajet qui commence et…

Elle se réveille dans une chambre éclairée par la lumière du jour qui filtre à travers les rideaux. Un instant, elle reste là, à se demander où elle est. Et elle se rappelle. L'annonce de son départ par ses parents en larmes, les préparatifs, le voyage, la voiture.

« j'ai du m'endormir. »

Elle se décide à se lever. Dans un coin, il y a ses affaires. Elle cherche à l'intérieur de son sac et trouve finalement ce qu'elle cherche : son jean préféré, un débardeur noir et des tongs. Elle se change rapidement avant de regarder sa chambre. Elle est grande et spacieuse, claire. Meublée avec bon goût. « Une chambre d'amis ».

Elle sort dans le couloir. C'est le premier étage d'un grand pavillon. Elle descend au rez-de-chaussée, mais là, ne sais pas où il faut aller. Ah…des bruits de voix. Tant qu'à faire, autant y aller. Elle ouvre la porte de la pièce et se retrouve en plein milieu de ce qui a tout l'air d'être une réunion familiale autour d'une tasse de thé. Il y a Hatori, un homme aux grands cheveux gris, un autre en kimono et cheveux noirs, un petit garçon blond et un autre garçon aux cheveux blancs. Son arrivée jette un froid polaire. Elle n'est quand même pas un monstre ? ! ? !

« -Euh… bonjour » elle lance en français.

« -Tu es enfin réveillée ? demande Hatori en français (ndla : il est très observateur, je trouve).

-Ben… oui. '--

On est où, là ?

-Tu es au manoir Soma, dans ma maison. Voici mes cousins : Ayamé, Shiguré, Momiji et Hatsuharu. Au fait, parles-tu encore japonais ?

-« encore » ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis partie à quatre ans d'ici. Oui, je parle japonais, mais j'aurai peut être un accent. »

C'est alors que l'homme répondant au nom d'Ayamé se lance dans une tirade à faire pâlir un comédien sur l'expression de la jeunesse et sur lui. Le dénommé Shiguré lui répond, tout en la détaillant sous toutes les coutures, ce qui ne lui plait pas beaucoup et lui vaut un regard assassin de sa part. Ils sont vite rejoint par le jeune Momiji, qui se met à lancer des « wunderbar » à qui mieux mieux. Là, c'est elle qui est étonnée et qui le questionne :

« -Du sprichst deutsch ! ! ! (tu parles allemand ! ! !)

-Du auch ? (toi aussi ?)

-Ja, ein bisschen. Ich wohnte in der Nähe der Grenze. (oui, un peu, j'habitais près de la frontière) »

Et, laissant les autres en plan, ils se mettent à parler en allemand. Un peu dur pour elle, mais elle arrive à se faire comprendre. Lui, explique qu'il a des ascendants allemands, du coté de sa mère. Hatsuharu les rejoint au bout d'un moment. La conversation dévie vite. Ils parlent japonais, pas trop dur et lentement pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne au début, mais normalement après qu'ils se soient rendus compte qu'elle parlait plus que couramment le japonais.

Une dame arrive. Elle appelle Hatori et lui dit de se dépêcher d'aller voir un certain Akito. Ce nom la fait tressaillir. Il réveille en elle des images perdues, sombres comme ses cauchemars.

début du flash back

Un petit garçon se penche sur elle. Il a un regard mauvais et un sourire fou. Pourtant, elle n'a pas peur. Elle lève la tête bien haut et ose lui répondre. Ils se détestent. Depuis qu'ils sont petits. Il lève la main. Il veut lui faire mal. Effacer de son visage cet air qu'il trouve insolent. Briser cette fierté qu'elle a toujours eue. Elle a quatre ans. Il en a neuf. Elle est farouche. Indépendante. Déterminée. Il est colérique. Malade. Malheureux.

La main n'atteint pas son visage. Elle l'a attrapée. L'empêche de continuer sa route. Ils sont furieux tous les deux. Ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Pour une vraie bagarre de chiffonniers.

Des adultes arrivent. Trop tard. Ils sont déjà couverts de bleus. Le petit garçon a un œil au beurre noir. Elle a la lèvre éclatée. Ils se débattent, cherchent à s'empoigner encore. A se battre.

Un jeune garçon l'emmène ailleurs. Il a quinze ans. Il la gronde. Lui dit qu'on ne lève pas la main sur le chef de famille. Elle répond qu'elle s'en fiche. Qu'il n'a pas à être méchant avec les gens.

fin du flash back

Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle est allongée par terre, un coussin sous la tête. Cinq visages inquiets sont penchés sur elle. Pourquoi est-elle allongée ? Pourquoi ils ont l'air inquiet ? Elle prend son élan et se met assise. Hatori la prend l'épaule et la force à se recoucher, sans tenir compte de son air indigné. « ordre de docteur », il paraît. Sauf qu'elle, elle n'obéit qu'à elle et se relève. Il demande alors à ses cousins de la surveiller pendant qu'il allait voir ce qu'Akito voulait. « Ligotez-la, si il faut. Qu'elle reste couchée ». Elle attrape la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main et la lance sur le plus proche, en l'occurrence Shiguré. C'était un coussin. Elle en attrape un deuxième qui atterrit sur Momiji.

Hatsuharu prend un coussin d'un air neutre et lui lance. Momiji leur amène des réserves. La bataille s'engage. D'un coté, elle, de l'autre, les quatre cousins. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, il n'y a plus de camps. Chacun pour soi. C'est plus marrant. Les rires sont terribles. Ils doivent s'entendre à l'autre bout du domaine. Il n'y a qu'Hatori qui regarde tout depuis le seuil du salon. Un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un peu inquiet pour son service à thé. Il ne reste pas longtemps, il part voir cet Akito.

Finalement, ça se calme. Elle garde un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Shiguré prend congé le premier. Il ne doit pas rentrer trop tard, sinon, on s'inquiètera chez lui. Ayamé part avec lui, dans un grand concert de paroles inutiles. Hatsuharu reste un peu, puis il s'en va lui aussi. Momiji l'aide à ranger le désordre. Il lui explique qu'il habite ici, lui aussi. Il lui fait visiter la maison, lui explique où elle peut trouver ceci ou cela.

Il lui parle de son école. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de congé. Il y va avec Hatsuharu, deux autres cousins, et Tohru Honda, une amie.

Toujours serviable, Momiji propose un repas. Elle acquiesce sans un mot. Parce que les batailles de coussins, ça creuse. Elle ne parle pas, elle laisse Momiji lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la famille Soma. Elle n'a pas le cœur de lui dire qu'elle en a déjà eu un aperçu dans l'avion. Il semble trop content de pouvoir l'aider.

Un instant, un visage se superpose à celui de Momiji. Un visage souriant, pleins de gaieté. Avec deux grands yeux bleu-vert qui pétillent de malice. « Non ! c'est pas le moment de penser à lui. Reprend toi, ma vieille ! »

Momiji n'a pas vu son «absence». Il continue à parler. Mais il ne dit pas ce qu'elle veut savoir. Elle l'interrompt et lui demande comment elle a fait pour tomber par terre tout à l'heure. Il prend l'air grave. C'est fou ce que ça le vieillit.

« -La domestique est venue chercher Hatori parce qu'Akito le demandait. Tu…tu as… eu… une sorte de hoquet, comme si tu n'arrivais plus à respirer. Tu es tombée sur le tapis, recroquevillée sur toi-même. Tu ne bougeais plus, on ne t'entendait même plus respirer. Hatori t'a mise sur le dos, pour que l'air passe mieux. Tu t'es réveillée un peu après.

-Une crise ? Ça faisait si longtemps… »

« Si longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. La dernière fois, c'était il y a plus d'un an. Cette fois là, c'était parce que… NON ! ! ! ne pas penser à ça. Surtout, ne pas y penser, se raisonna-t-elle. »

Elle se lève et monte dans sa chambre. Ses affaires sont déjà rangées et les guitares trônent dans un coin. Elle prend la guitare sèche et redescend. Quand elle arrive au salon, Momiji saute de joie en voyant la guitare.

Le temps passe vite. Il lui demande quelques morceaux qu'elle ne connais pas, elle lui en joue qu'il ne connais pas. Elle chante en français ou en anglais, traduit les paroles en japonais. Ils sont installés sur la terrasse, à l'ombre d'un magnifique jardin.

Hatori arrive en pleins milieu d'un morceau. Il lui annonce en français que son inscription a été prise dans le lycée de Momiji et Hatsuharu. Chaque matin, une voiture les conduira.

« - Dans un mois.

-Pardon ?

-L'école. Je n'irai que dans un mois. Je suis en vacances.

- On est en plein milieu de l'année ! ! !

- Faux, c'est les grandes vacances. C'est les vacances les plus attendues ! Ça fait deux mois et demi que je les attend, tu vas pas me les enlever ! Et en plus, je les ai raccourcies.

- Raccourcies ? Tu te prends un mois entier de vacances et tu les as raccourcies ? ! ? !

- En France, les vacances d'été couvrent juillet et août, c'est à dire deux mois. Avoue que je fais des efforts, je ne prend qu'un mois de vacances.. Je ferai pas plus. » et, avec un grand sourire « considère ça comme une période d'adaptation.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, je dois voir le chef de famille. De toute façon, en août, les japonais aussi sont en vacances.

- Qu'Akito soit d'accord ou pas, ça ne changera pas. Il ne me dira pas ce que je dois faire ou pas. En attendant, est-ce que Momiji peut me montrer le domaine ? Si ça le dérange pas, bien sûr. »

Momiji est enchanté.

« -Mahaut, Akito t'enverra chercher bientôt. Il m'a dit qu'il voudrait te parler. »


	3. rentrée

Titre : Pour vous voir vivre

Auteur : aèle, aele. : malgré mon génie , les persos de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les réutiliser et les rendre intacts pour les prochains volumes…

Note : c'est ma première fic, se sera peut être pas super, mais les remarques et critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.

LES PAROLES EN FRANÇAIS SONT EN _ITALIQUES_

Genre : tout public

- chapitre 3 -

La « période d'adaptation » de Mahaut touche à sa fin. Deux mois à ne rien faire à part rencontrer la plupart des gens de « l'intérieur », dormir et bronzer. Momiji l'avait bien aidé à s'adapter, en particulier au niveau culinaire. Les repas à base de poisson, faut s'habituer, surtout quand ses repas sont à base de viande. Et puis, la maison avait paru vide quand lui et Hatori étaient partis en vacances avec les autres membres de la famille. Elle avait refusé de les accompagner, prétextant que tout était encore trop nouveau pour elle.

Et demain, se sera sa première journée d'école. « Bon allez, au lit, sinon je pourrai pas me lever demain ». Elle regarde son appart'. Un petit trois-pièces, avec salle de bains et terrasse. Des couleurs chaudes et accueillantes aux murs, beaucoup de clarté, c'est un endroit simple, juste ce qu'il lui faut.

Elle a eu du mal, mais elle a réussi à les convaincre que c'était le mieux pour elle. Ils sont parvenus à un accord : la semaine, pour les cours, elle habitera dans cet appart' ; le week-end, elle réintégrera sa chambre chez Hatori. Les Soma ont tergiversé pendant des heures, surtout qu'elle tenait à payer une partie du loyer elle même. Finalement, avec la pression d'Hatori, de Kazuma et du père de Momiji, ils ont du s'y résoudre. Akito n'a rien dit, sauf que ça lui était égal.

Akito… un nom associé à la peur, au manoir. Une atmosphère tendue y plane. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans « l'enceinte intérieure ». C'en est effrayant. Les gens semblent avoir peur de ses réactions. Ils osent à peine murmurer. Surtout près de chez « lui ». Un jour, elle le reverra. Mais il ne l'a pas encore fait appeler. C'est mieux pour eux deux. Et il le sait.

Une belle matinée. Une grande agitation. Un lycée. La cloche sonne. La cour se vide. Les cours ont commencé.

Une feuille à la main, elle arpente les couloirs en cherchant sur les portes les même signes que sur la feuille. Ben oui, parce que parler japonais, c'est une chose, mais le lire, surtout quand on a pas l'habitude… Ça va bien faire rire Florian et Stéphaneça. Ah ! voilà la salle. Elle toque. « Entrez ». Une grande respiration. Let's go !

Vingt-cinq paires d'yeux fixés sur elle. Avec une seule question « c'est qui, elle » La prof la regarde bizarrement.

« -Euh… _bonjour_. » Zut, dans son malaise, elle se met à parler français. « Konichiwa.

-Vous êtes la nouvelle ?

Ça se voit tant que ça » à question stupide, réponse stupide. Stop ! on se calme ! parler comme ça à une prof dès le premier jour, c'est pas vraiment le truc à faire.

« -Un peu de politesse ! Où est votre uniforme ?

-Mon… Il faut un uniforme ?

-Tout les élèves en portent un. » montre les élèves d'un geste de la main.

Un uniforme…il lui semble….

« -Je sais où il est ! Mais…euh…en fait…

-En fait ?

-Je crois que je l'ai renvoyé…

-Quoi !

-C'est un cousin qui me l'a fait parvenir, et j'ai cru qu'il s'était trompé. Alors je lui ai laissé quand je suis partie dans mon appart', avec un mot comme quoi l'uniforme ne pouvait pas être pour moi. »

La prof la regarde d'un air ahuri.

« -Quand vous avez vu le directeur, il ne vous a rien dit ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec lui cet après-midi.

-Bon…allez vous asseoir à cette place libreà coté de la fenêtre. » elle ajouteà l'intention des autres «Voici Mahaut C. Elle vient de France. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil. »

Pfouuuuu !Deux heures de cours avec cette prof, c'est l'enfer. Mme Mayuko est éreintante. Drrrrrrrriiiiinnnnggggg ! Sauvée ! La pause !

Elle n'a même pas le temps de respirer qu'un groupe de fille l'entoure.

« -C'est vrai ? Tu viens de France ?

-T'as déjà été à Paris ?

-Y'a des beaux garçons, là bas ?

-C'est quoi, la mode, en ce moment »

Questions idiotesça ne donne même pas envie de répondre.

« -Puis-je approcher » La question, venant de la périphérie du groupe, fait taire tout le monde. Un autre groupe arrive, plus petit. Un garçon aux cheveux gris et aux yeux violets (c'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Ayamé !), un rouquin, une blonde, une jeune fille assez…austère et une brunette souriante. C'est le garçon aux cheveux gris qui parle en premier.

« -Bonjour, je suis Yuki Soma, délégué de classe et président du conseil des élèves. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ce lycée. Si tu as un problème, dis le moi, je ferai ce que je peux pour t'aider. » un acquiescement de la part de Mahaut. « Voici Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, Tohru Honda et…Kyo. » Extrême mépris dans la voix à ce nom. Regard noir de la personne concernée.

« -Salut. Moi, c'est Mahaut. Je viens de France, mais çaça a déjà été dit.

-As-tu déjà visité le lycée ?

-Non, je suis arrivée trop tard. C'est grand ?

-Moyen. On pourra te faire visiter après les cours, si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir ! Est ce qu'il y a une salle de musique ? Et un piano ?

-Il y a une salle de musique avec plusieurs instruments. Il doit y avoir un piano.

-génial »

la sonnerie sonne à ce moment là. Tout le monde se presse à sa place et les cours recommencent.

La salle de musique est absolument magnifique ! grande, clarteuse et remplie de toute sorte d'instruments. Au milieu, instrument par excellence, le piano. Heureusement qu'elle a demandé à ce qu'on visite cette salle en dernier, parce qu'elle sent qu'elle n'est pas prête d'en ressortir. Kyo casse son émerveillement avec une de ses remarques.

« Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches.

-T'as vraiment le chic pour être désagréable, poil de carotte.

-TAIS TOI, SALE YANKEE ! JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE !

-MAIS TU LUI CRIES DESSUS ALORS QU'ELLE A RIEN FAIT, LA PAUVRE !

-JE LUI CRIE PAS DESSUS, JE LUI FAIT REMARQUER.

-TU POURRAIS LE FAIRE REMARQUER GENTIMENT, AU MOINS. ELLE PEUT ETRE ETONNEE, QUAND MEME !

-MAIS JE…

baboum ! baboum ! baboum ! ils sont interrompus par un tambour qui déchire les oreilles de tout le monde présent. Tous se retournent voir la source du bruit et découvrent Mahaut, deux baguettes à la main, qui tape de toutes ses forces sur un tambour. Elle leur lance un sourire gêné.

« -Désolée, c'était le seul moyen de vous arrêter.

-Efficace, commente Saki.

-Un peu…extrême, je trouve, ajoute Yuki.

-Tu m'as fais peur, bégaye Tohru.

-T'étais pas obligé de faire ça, grogne Kyo.

-Gomen. Oh, mais….quelle heure il est ? vite ! quelle heure il est ?

-Les cours ne reprennent que dans ½ heure. Il est 13h30.

-Mon rendez-vous ! j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur dans 5 minutes ! Vous pouvez me conduire à son bureau ?

-Oui, bien sur. Viens. »

extrait de la lettre de Mahaut à son frère Florianécrite le soir de son premier jour d'école.

« … Le lycée en lui même est pas mal, mais les règles sont, selon moi, aberrantes. Imagine, il voulaient que je porte un uniforme (le dirlo a bien insisté là-dessus), petite jupette et chemisier. Mettre une jupe de 30cm de large, et puis quoi encore ! on s'est pris la tête pendant ½ heure, et finalement, j'ai accepté un uniforme revisité par moi : pantalon, tee short et chemise ouverte. En fait, c'est l'uniforme garçon sans cravate. Mais je sais pas si je vais le supporter longtemps. Déjà ce matin, je suis arrivée habillée normalement, je te cause pas leurs têtes !

Les élèves sont bizarres. Enfin, les élèves filles. Elles m'ont pris à partà la sortie, et m'ont interdit « d'être aussi familière avec le Prince sous peine de représailles. »Des vraies furies, j'te jure. Elles m'ont pas crues quand je leur ai dit que j'ai un petit copain qui m'attend en France, et que j'ai aucune vue sur lui. Le Prince, c'est Yuki Soma. J'ai demandé à Hatori, lui et son cousin Kyo (qui est aussi dans ma classe), sont de la famille et Yuki est le frère d'Ayamé. On le croirait pas, d'ailleurs, ils ont des caractères complètement opposés, même s'ils se ressemblent beaucoup physiquement. Je leur ai pas encore dit qu'ils sont mes cousins. Ils sont marrants, tous les deux, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer. Plutôt, Kyo prend très vite la mouche, et Yuki le provoque sans arrêt.

J'ai pas encore d'ordi avec Internet, mais je vais travailler, comme ça, je pourrai en acheter un rapidement. J'ai déjà trouver mon job, je commence demain soir à servir dans un resto.

Mon appart' est tout ce qu'il me faut. En plus de la chambre et du salon/cuisine, il y a une pièce qui n'a pas encore de fonction précise. J'hésite à en faire un bureau ou une chambre d'amis. Il est plein de lumière, insonorisé. J'ai ma guitare sèche avec moi. J'ai pas encore repris le piano, mais il y en a un dans la salle de musique du lycée. Tu devrais voir cette salle. Elle est vraiment bien équipée.

Je n'ai pas encore vu Momiji et Hatsuharu au lycée. Momiji était triste que j'aille en appart' la semaine, mais il a comprit que c'était important pour moi. Il me rappelle lui. Terriblement.

Bon allez, je te laisse, j'suis crevée. Entraîne-toi bien au sabre, pour quand je reviendrai. Et oublie pas les arts martiaux !

Bye

Mahaut

P.S. : comme d'habitude, je vous appelle le 20. Je vais ruiner la famille Soma avec mes coups de téléphone qui durent une heure ! Mais bon, c'est eux qui voulaient que je revienne, alors qu'ils assument.

P.P.S : je lui écris de grandes lettres, mais dit quand même Stéphane que je pense à lui et qu'il me manque, stp. »

- fin du chapitre 3 -


	4. discussion

Titre : pour vous voir vivre

Auteur : aèle, ; malgré mon génie, les persos de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les utiliser et les rendre intacts pour les prochains volumes ...

Genre : tout public

Note : c'est ma première fic, se sera peut être pas super, mais les remarques et critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.

LES PAROLES EN FRANÇAIS SONT _EN ITALIQUE_.

------------------- chapitre 4 --------------------

«- Bonjour maître Kazuma, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Mahaut. Je vais bien, merci. Dis moi plutôt comment toi tu vas et comment a débuté ta nouvelle vie. Je ne t'ai pas encore vu depuis ton arrivée.

- Ce n'est qu'un séjour, je compte rentrer chez moi plus tard. Eh bien … ça se passe plutôt pas mal. C'est assez … déroutant, bien sûr, à tel point que je me sens un peu extra-terrestre. Le lycée est très strict, en particulier sur l'uniforme et ma couleur de cheveux. Ils ne veulent pas que je garde mes cheveux violets. Mais ils se font des illusions si ils croient que je vais arrêter de les colorer. Et j'ai stupéfié deux ou trois personnes, aussi. Mais à part ça, ça va.

- Stupéfié deux ou trois personnes ? J'aimerais bien entendre ça.

- Ça a commencé avec la prof principale, Mme Mayuko, et mon uniforme. Parce que j'étais en jean le premier jour… »

Kazuma et Mahaut, tout en parlant, se promènent à travers le parc de la propriété Soma. Il est étonné, car en France, Mahaut lui avait semblé calme et assez timide, même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, et il l'a découvre joyeuse, pleine de vie, prête à rire pour un rien.

L'automne est là. Les feuilles ont pris des teintes dorées. Beaucoup sont déjà tombées. Octobre va commencer. D'un coup, Mahaut s'arrête. Son entrain est parti, et elle regarde avec intensité un chêne majestueux. Lorsque Kazuma se retourne pour vois ce qu'il lui arrive, elle le regarde avec des yeux si graves qu'il doute d'être en face de la personne avec qui il a commencé sa promenade.

«- Maître Kazuma, vous êtes maître en arts martiaux, n'est ce pas ? Haru me l'a dit, l'autre jour.

- C'est exact.

- Je sais que vous devez être très occupé, mais … est ce que … vous pourriez … prendre quelques heures de la semaine pour vous entraîner avec moi ?» après l'hésitation du début de la phrase, tout est sorti à vitesse grand V.

Kazuma est d'abord ébahi. Et, petit à petit, un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

«- Je ne suis pas occupé au point de refuser d'entraîner quelqu'un. Je pense pouvoir trouver les heures que tu demandes. Par exemple, les mardis, jeudis et samedis soirs, avec Kyo.

- Kyo ? Kyo Soma ? Le rouquin qui est dans le même lycée que moi ?

- Je pense que c'est lui, il n'y a pas deux Kyo dans la famille.

- Vous n'auriez pas d'autres jours de possible ? Parce que … pour être franche … J'ai pas encore dit à Kyo et à Yuki qu'on était de la même famille. Et j'ai demandé à Momiji et à Haru de ne pas leur dire.

- Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit ?

- On peut écouter de drôles de choses, dans un manoir comme celui-ci. Par exemple, on entend des servantes parler entre elles à voix basses dans les couloirs ou les cuisines. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Yuki et Kyo ne portent pas leur nom avec plaisir.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Ils n'ont pas d'a priori lorsque je parle avec eux. Et puis, qu'est ce que vous feriez si un jour quelqu'un arrivait et vous disait "salut, je suis une cousine à toi, tu te rappelles ? On s'est trèèès bien connus quand on était petits. Mais je reste pas, hein, c'est juste un séjour de quelques mois. En attendant, je suis désolée d'être restée plus d'un mois sans vous dire qui j'étais alors que je le savais parfaitement." Ça serait un peu gonflé, non ?

- Oui, mais ... je ne fais toujours pas le lien.

- Me connaissiez-vous ? Je veux dire, avant que je parte en France ? Eux oui, et ils ne semblent pas se rappeler. Quand ils se sont présentés au lycée, c'était comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois de leur vie.

- Je ne te connaissais pas beaucoup, mais tu étais très jeune. Seules quelques personnes te connaissaient bien.

- Mes parents, mon frère, de rares amis et Akito. Enfin, Akito me connaissait parce qu'on se battait dès qu'on se voyait.

- Pardon? OO

- Le plus important ici, se sont les rares amis que j'avais. Ils étaient vraiment peu, je préférais suivre mon frère ou rester avec Silvio. Vous pouvez compter trois amis proches : Silvio, Yuki et Kyo. Silvio a fugué un peu avant mon départ. D'ailleurs, il se porte bien, c'est gentil de ne pas s'en soucier.

- Et Yuki et Kyo ne se rappellent de rien ?

- Non. Je veux bien dire que j'ai changé, mais certaines phrases que je leur ai dis auraient du les faire réagir. Mais rien, nada, niet, _le néant_. Je crois qu'ils ne savent pas qu'ils m'ont connus.

- Et tu ne veux pas qu'ils te reconnaissent ? Qu'ils se rappellent ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce qui s'est passé avec moi, même si ce n'est qu'en partie. Si je leur dit que je suis une Soma et que je les connaissais, ils vont chercher à savoir, et ça il ne faut pas.

- Tu veux éviter qu'ils cherchent dans le passé ? Tu as juste à leur dire que tu es une Soma, pas que tu les connaissais.

- Je ne sais pas faire semblant, alors mentir ou ne pas tout dire, c'est impossible pour moi. Je me suis déjà posée ces questions, j'ai tout tourné dans ma tête pendant des heures, mais je ne vois rien d'autre à faire. J'ai fait … ce que j'ai cru être le mieux.

- Je comprends ton choix.

- Mais vous n'approuvez pas.

- Il y a plusieurs éléments que tu as l'air de savoir qui me font défaut. Je ne sais pas tout, je ne peut pas porter de jugement équitable.

- C'est gentil de votre part de rester neutre. Venez ! On est plus très loin. Je vous emmène prendre une tasse de thé.

- Où ça ?

- Chez Hatori. Momiji est sorti et Hatori travaille chez lui. Je vais le forcer à prendre une pause. Un de ces jours, il va tomber malade à force de trop travailler. Et puis, j'aimerais vous parler à tous les deux.»

Quinze minutes plus tard, confortablement installés devant une tasse de thé, dans le salon.

«- Hatori, je suis désolée de te prendre un temps précieux où tu devrais travailler, mais, outre le fait qu'il faut s'aérer les neurones de temps en temps, je dois vous parler sérieusement. J'ai des questions à vous poser.

- Nous t'écoutons.

- Déjà, j'aimerais savoir où est ma famille. Parce que depuis le temps que je suis là, personne n'en a parlé, comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

- Tes parents sont partis peu de temps après ton départ. Ils sont dans une ville loin au sud, répondit Hatori.

- Et mon frère ?

- Il … il est toujours là, mais il est très occupé.

- Faudra que je passe le voir. Il va penser que je l'oublie.

- Il sait que tu es très occupée, toi aussi.

- C'est pas une raison.

- Une autre question ?

- Oui. Est-ce qu'Akito est toujours aussi grognon ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais je me demandais. Et je vais le voir quand ? C'est possible que j'y aille jamais ?

- Il n'a pas demandé à te voir pour le moment, mais tu iras. Tu n'y échappera pas, et ce ne sera pas la peine de te faire porter malade le jour de la rencontre.

- Ouais, on verra. Et donc ? Il est toujours aussi grognon ?

- Il n'est pas très … souriant et heureux, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

- Vous ne voulez pas dire du mal de lui, hein ? C'est pas grave, je verrais par moi-même. Et une dernière chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous serez honnêtes ?

- Autant que faire se peut.

- Pas de mensonges, promis.

- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis partie, il y a treize ans ?»

Si Hatori n'avait pas déjà été assis, il en serait tombé par terre tellement la question était inattendue.

«- je croyais que tu le savais. Je pensais que parmi toutes les personnes de la famille Soma, tu serais la première à le savoir.

- Mais moi je le sais. C'est de vous dont on parle. C'est un comble dans une famille où les ragots vont si vites et qui est si renfermée sur elle-même de ne pas le savoir. Quand la servante m'a amené ma valise, avant mon départ, elle m'a dit que mes parents ne pouvaient pas assumer une fille telle que moi. Mais c'est faux. Ils n'avaient pas attendu l'intérêt des Soma pour m'élever.

- Ce qui a été dit à l'époque, c'est ça, commence Kazuma après une minute de réflexion. Je veux dire, les gens parlaient de la mauvaise éducation que tu avais reçu. Selon eux, tu étais impolie, insolente, impertinente, méchante jusqu'à la moelle et asociale.

- Quel beau portrait, ironise Mahaut.

- Certaines personnes de l'intérieur disaient que tu avais énervé et déplu au chef de famille et que c'était la vraie raison de ton départ.

- Et vous ne savez rien d'autre ? Par exemple, ce que j'ai fais pour le mettre à ce point en colère ? Parce que c'était quand même de notoriété publique que ça n'allait pas entre nous, alors une dispute de plus ou de moins ...

- Je n'étais pas là quand cela s'est passé, dit Hatori. Shiguré et Ayamé non plus. Nous étions en voyage scolaire.

- Moi j'étais là, annonce Kazuma. Mais rien n'a été expliqué. Et puis, ceux qui t'ont vu partir ont dit que tu avais baisser le regard devant Akito et que tu avais accepter sans broncher ses ordres. Tout le monde a cru qu'il t'avait "corrigée".

- Personne n'a pu me voir partir ! Personne ! Ceux qui ont dit ça sont des menteurs ! Qui l'a dit ?

- Il y avait le doyen des Soma et les membres du conseil de famille. Et Akito, bien sûr.

- Menteurs ! Ce sont tous des menteurs ! Ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir vu. C'est impossible !

- Tu serais prête à contredire les plus influents membres de la famille alors qu'ils ne font que raconter ce qu'ils ont vu ?

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est tout simplement impossible ! Non seulement ce gringalet d'Akito ne m'a jamais fait peur, mais en plus, il n'y avait personne pour mon départ, pour la bonne raison que je suis partie par une porte dérobée, un mois après le réunion du conseil. Je suis partie en novembre, et personne n'a jugé bon de se déplacer.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? suffoque Hatori.

- Qu'Akito n'est qu'un gringalet pourri-gâté !

- Après.

- Qu'il n'y avait personne qui assistait à mon départ, que je suis partie en novembre par une porte dérobée.

- Tu es partie en octobre.

- Officiellement. Mais je ne pouvais pas arriver dans un état déplorable en France, alors ils m'ont soigné de mauvaise grâce jusque début novembre.

- Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé selon toi ? demande Kazuma. Parce que ce que tu nous dit est complètement opposé au peu de ce que l'on nous a dit. Et certaines de tes paroles sont étranges. Par exemple, qu'est ce que tu entends par un état déplorable ? Et par ton choix ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. La journée est trop belle. Mais si vous le voulez vraiment, alors enregistrez ce que je vais vous dire, parce que je ne le répéterai pas.»

------------------- fin du chapitre 4 ----------------


	5. cez qui a été ce que je vous en dis

Titre: Pour vous voir vivre

Auteur: aèle, aele. malgré mon génie , les persos de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les réutiliser et les rendre intacts pour les prochains volumes…

Note: et ben…euh…mon histoire continue. En pire ou en bien, ça je sais pas. Dites, siouplait, je pourrais avoir vos avis ? (yeux-larmoyants-de-chien-abandonné-sur-le-bord-de-l'autoroute-et-avide-de-tendresse). Merci d'avance!

LES PAROLES EN FRANÇAIS SONT EN ITALIQUES

Genre: tout public

---------------- chapitre 5 -----------------

Hatori se lève et sort de la maison. 5 minutes plus tard, il revient avec une caméra, empruntée à Haru. Il insère une cassette neuve, et met l'appareil en route, fixé sur Mahaut. C'est Kazuma qui reprend le premier la parole:

«-Tu as dit que tu nous raconterais ce qui s'est passé il y a 13 ans.

-Je vais le faire. Mais je persiste à dire que c'est une trop belle journée.

-Nous prenons le risque.

-Alors vous n'allez pas être déçus.»

Le visage de Mahaut prend un air lointain, les yeux dans le vague, un bref sourire triste apparaît.

«-Je suis née un jour de pleine lune. Ça ne vous dit sûrement rien, mais c'est très important. Je vous raconterai ça un autre jour. Déjà quand j'étais petite, j'étais "spéciale". Selon les gens, j'étais "d'une maturité effrayante pour un enfant"et aussi, je n'étais pas respectueuse des aînés. Autant que je m'en souvienne, je me suis toujours battue avec Akito. Je me rappelle en particulier l'œil au beurre noir qu'il a traîné pendant 3 semaines après que je lui ai lancé mon hochet à la tête. J'avais un an. Vous suivez jusque là? N'hésitez pas à m'interrompre, si vous avez une question.

Bien sûr, c'était moi qui prenais tout, quand on se battait. Les adultes ne pouvaient pas punir le chef de famille, ça se fait pas. Alors, je prenais pour 2. Ça me dérangeait pas du tout, parce que j'avais des amis qui compensaient largement ça. Quand j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, je sautais par la fenêtre pour aller les rejoindre. J'allais chercher Silvio, d'abord. C'était avec lui que je m'entendais le mieux, parce qu'on était souvent ensemble. Tous les deux, on allait chercher Yuki. On avait fait un trou dans un des murs en papier de la pièce. Il se glissait dehors, et personne ne savait qu'il était avec nous. A la fin, on allait chercher Kyo. Pour lui, c'était plus difficile. Il fallait détourner l'attention de sa mère pendant que les autres allaient discrètement le chercher. Et le soir, c'est moi qui le ramenais pour ne pas qu'elle le gronde trop; elle avait confiance en moi, je crois, ça la dérangeait moins quand elle savait qu'il était sorti avec moi. On allait jouer tout l'après midi dans le jardin, tous les quatre. On se coursait, on grimpait aux arbres. Et dès que Yuki et Kyo commençaient à se chercher des noises, Silvio les roulait par terre et on reprenait le jeu.

J'étais au courant pour la malédiction, mais ça me gênait pas. Et je comprenais pas quand ils disaient que les gens les rejetteraient s'ils savaient. Moi, je m'en fichais de leur malédiction, je leur disais que ça ne changeait rien. Mais il faut préciser que je n'avais pas de problèmes parce que je pouvais les enlacer sans qu'ils se transforment. C'est à cause de ma naissance. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Donc voilà, tout ce que j'ai expliqué là résume la situation d'il y a à peu près 13 ans. C'est le jour de mes 4 ans que ça a dégénéré.

Ce jour là, mon frère n'était pas là, à cause de l'école, et il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas chercher la bagarre à Akito. Je pensais passer la journée à la maison, alors je n'y voyais pas de problème, moi, à cette promesse. Et mon frère m'avait promit qu'on fêterait mon anniversaire le soir, alors ça donne pas envie de désobéir, n'est ce pas ?

Seulement, en début d'après midi, deux membres du conseil de famille sont venus me chercher. Ils m'ont conduit à la maison principale. J'ai pas réagi, parce qu'ils m'avaient dit que c'était important. C'est quand je suis rentrée dans la salle où ils étaient que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas normal.

Déjà, il y avait mes parents. En plus, il y avait pratiquement tous les adultes de l'intérieur. Le doyen m'a fait mettre au milieu du cercle qu'ils faisaient, et il a commencé à m'expliquer que je n'étais pas respectueuse envers les règles et la famille, qu'à cause de cela, il y avait des troubles, qu'il fallait me punir, et qu'il proposait pour ça de m'envoyer loin du Japon le temps que j'apprenne à me tenir et que je sois bien élevée, etc etc. Ça a été mis au vote et tous les adultes de l'intérieur ont été d'accord avec la sentence. Ils sont ensuite partis, me laissant seule avec le conseil de famille et le doyen. Ils ont totalement changés dès que les pas ont finis de résonner dans le couloir. Ils m'ont avoués que si je partais, c'était à cause de ce que j'étais, et aussi que j'avais des choix à faire pour la famille et mon avenir. Ils sont restés … fidèles à la tradition. Dès que j'ai fait mes choix, ils m'ont appliqués une autre sentence, elle aussi fidèle à la tradition. Je vais pas m'attarder sur la fin de l'entretien, ça vous paraîtrait irréaliste.

Ils avaient sûrement prévu ça depuis longtemps, parce qu'ils avaient déjà l'adresse d'une famille, en France. Mais suite à l'entretien, je ne tenais même plus debout. Ils m'ont reléguée dans le pavillon le plus éloigné du domaine, le temps que je guérisse. Ça a pris un mois. Je n'ai vu presque personne pendant cette période, personne à part le médecin, le doyen, et une servante qui m'amenait mes repas. Le médecin était triste pour moi. Le doyen m'expliquait que tout le monde me croyait partie, qu'il ne fallait pas que je sorte, que de toute façon dès que je serais guérie ils me feraient faire le voyage. La servante n'avait pas le droit de me parler, c'était à se demander si elle était pas muette.

Donc, un mois après, j'étais guérie et je partais en France. J'ai été amenée une dernière fois chez moi, pour prendre mes affaires, parce qu'ils avaient dit que j'étais partie juste avec le minimum et qu'on m'enverrait le reste, donc mes affaires qui n'avaient pas bougées n'ont inquiétées personne. Il y a eu l'installation, les débuts, c'était pas triste. Jour après jour, ma vie au Japon devenait plus lointaine, j'y pensais de moins en moins. Je l'avais presque oubliée et ma vie continuait tranquillement jusqu'à ce que deux personnes viennent me chercher en me disant que je devais leur obéir, et que je devais repartir au Japon. Ces deux personnes sont venues me chercher il y a deux mois et demi, et s'appelaient Hatori Soma et Kazuma Soma.

Voilà ce qui s'est passé.»

Un silence s'installe. Hatori et Kazuma assimilent l'histoire de Mahaut. C'est une surprise pour eux, qui ne pensaient pas leur famille mesquine à ce point là. Plusieurs points restaient en suspens, cependant, et les questions ne tardent pas, sortant Mahaut des souvenirs dans lesquelles elle s'était replongée.

«-Tu dis que tous les Soma de l'intérieur étaient là? demande Kazuma.

- Tous les adultes.

- Et ils ont voté à l'unanimité ton exil?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Même tes parents?

- Ils n'ont même pas cherché à y redire.

- Qu'est ce que tu entendais par "fidèle à la tradition"? Par la nuit de pleine lune? Et par ce que tu es?

- La nuit de pleine lune conditionne tout. Le premier enfant qui naît une nuit de pleine lune après le chef de famille est …

- … est?

- Non … rien.

- Et la tradition?

- Laissez tomber. Vous ne pourriez rien faire, de toute façon. N'en parlons plus.

- Mais pourtant …

- Laissez tomber.» le regard de Mahaut est soudainement dur et froid. «Le passé est le passé. Quoi que l'on fasse, on ne pourra jamais le changer.

- Mais on peut, en regardant le passé, le dompter. As tu jamais accepté ce qu'ils t'ont fait?»

Petit sourire las de la part de Mahaut.

«- Que je l'accepte ou pas, il faut vivre avec. Ce qu'ils ont fait, comme vous dites, ils le faisaient en l'honneur de leurs traditions, parce que les coutumes étaient pour eux primordiales. Moi j'y crois pas. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on a pas le même avis que je ne les comprends pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger leurs décisions. Moi, je ne pouvais que supporter.»

Mahaut n'attend pas d'autres questions et monte dans sa chambre. Hatori la regarde avec un drôle de regard, intercepté par Kazuma. Celui-ci éteint la caméra et demande à Hatori:

«- Tu penses lui dire un jour?

- Peut être. Elle vit très bien sans le savoir.

- La vérité est parfois préférable au silence.»

Hatori ne répond pas, mais se contente de soupirer. De l'étage, le son de la guitare s'élève. Une musique triste, nostalgique.

---------------- fin chapitre 5 -----------------


	6. projets

Titre: Pour vous voir vivre 

Auteur: aèle

Disclaimer: malgré mon génie , les persos de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les réutiliser et les rendre intacts pour les prochains volumes

LES PAROLES EN FRANÇAIS SONT EN ITALIQUES

Genre: tout public

Note : il y a des mots qui s'échangent, dans ce chapitre. **Ils seront en gras** pour bien comprendre

----------------- chapitre 6 ----------------

Le centre commercial, un mercredi après-midi. Hatori se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas réfléchi avant d'y aller. Bon, d'accord, c'est une surprise qui doit se préparer, mais ce n'était pas si urgent! Pas obligé d'y aller un mercredi! Heureusement qu'Akito avait donné son accord pour la surprise. Hatori rentre dans un magasin, et en ressort ½ heure plus tard, un air satisfait sur le visage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

«-Mahaut!»

La jeune fille se retourne à l'appel de Tohru.

«- Oui?

- Dis … Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois que tu es au Japon, mais j'aimerais te demander …. Si tu pouvais … si tu accepterais … heu …

- Eh ben Tohru, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu as un problème?

- Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir manger chez monsieur Shiguré un jour prochain.

- Shiguré?

- Oui! Shiguré Soma, le cousin de Yuki et Kyo! C'est chez lui que j'habite. Tu veux bien venir? C'est peut être un peu précipité comme demande …

- Je serai enchantée de venir. Il reste à savoir quand. Je ne peux pas les week-end, mais les jours où je travaille pas, y'a pas de problèmes!

- Pas les week-ends? Et les jours où tu travailles pas? Alors ça ne laisse que certains soirs. Mais tu seras peut être fatiguée le lendemain …

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est pas une petite veillée qui va me fatiguer. Donc un soir.

- Cette semaine, tu peux?

- Je suis libre demain et après-demain soir en déplaçant un rendez-vous.

- Je ne peux pas demain soir, je travaille moi aussi. Mais après-demain, je pourrai. Ah oui, mais tu as un rendez-vous ! Donc ce n'est pas possible. Oui, mais après je ne vois pas quand tu pourrais venir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon rendez-vous, ce n'est qu'un entraînement. J'en ai trois par semaine, donc en rater un ne devrait pas causer beaucoup de problèmes.

- D'accord, alors après-demain au soir, je t'attends chez monsieur Shiguré !

- D'accord, tu m'expliques juste comment y aller.»

Pendant les explications de Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Arisa et Hana les rejoignent.

- Alors tu vas aller chez l'écrivaillon ? C'est une bonne idée. On peut t'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr, si tu veux. J'y vais après-demain soir.

- Ah non, là je peux pas, je travaille. C'est pas grave, j'irai une autre fois. Hana, tu peux y aller ?

- Non, j'ai promis à ma mère de l'aider de l'aider ce jour là.

- Il semblerait donc que j'irai toute seule.

- Bonne chance. En plus de supporter Kyon-Kyon toute la journée, tu vas devoir te le coltiner pendant la soirée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, là, la Yankee ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendue.

- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !"

Pendant que Kyo et Arisa se disputent, ils reprennent leur chemin dans les couloirs. En passant devant la salle de musique, Mahaut s'arrête un instant et demande :

"- Dites, pour aller dans la salle musique, il faut une clé spéciale, ou se déclarer quelque part ?

- Il faut prévenir l'administration, je crois, répond Yuki.

- Même le soir après les cours ?

- Oui, il est possible d'emprunter la clé pour une soirée et de la rendre le lendemain. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais d'après les règlements, ce n'est pas interdit.

- C'est génial ! il faudra que je fasse ça un jour ! Je n'ai pas pu y aller souvent, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu joues de quel instrument ? demande Tohru

- Surtout du piano et de la _guitare électrique _et_ sèche_. Un peu de _batterie_ et de _basse_ aussi. Mais je ne connais pas les mots en japonais, désolée. Au fait, si je viens chez vous, ce doit être réciproque. Quand est-ce que vous pouvez venir à l'appart ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et qui est invité, précisément ?

- Ben vous tous. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, Saki, et même Momiji et Haru si ils veulent."

Les ayant rencontrés peu de temps auparavant au lycée, et ayant été présentés "officiellement" par le groupe, elle peut faire cette invitation sans risque d'éveiller les soupçons des autres.

Depuis un mois qu'elle est là, les élèves se sont habitués à ce qu'ils considèrent comme des bizarreries.

Grâce à l'association des élèves, elle a obtenu du proviseur et des professeurs de pouvoir garder ses cheveux colorés. En remerciement, elle a apporté dans les locaux de l'association une énorme boîte de chocolat agrémentée d'un bouquet de fleurs aux même proportions gigantesques.

Son uniforme a provoqué des polémiques, et le fait qu'elle ne les prenne pas au sérieux agaçait les élèves. Le froid s'installant, elle a remplacé le tee-shirt par un pull à manches longues. Selon les mauvaises langues (surtout le fan-club de Yuki), c'est pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Mais la classe est charmée par l'esprit ouvert et enthousiaste de Mahaut, et a vite compris que c'est juste sa façon d'être.

La seule déception que les garçons eurent fut en apprenant que Mahaut n'était pas libre, et qu'elle comptait rester fidèle, malgré la distance, à son petit ami. Depuis qu'ils le savent, les garçons ne la poursuivent plus de leurs assiduités, mais lui lancent des regards énamourés en espérant que ça la fera changer d'avis.

Ils rejoignent leur classe quand un de leur professeur les apostrophe.

"- Dites jeunes gens, vous n'avez pas vu Mahaut C. ?

- Je suis là.

- Ah, ça tombe bien, je voulais vous voir. Vous autres, allez vite dans votre classe."

Le professeur attend que les élèves disparaissent au bout du couloir.

"- Mademoiselle C., j'ai un projet à vous proposer et une demande à vous faire.

- Si je peux y satisfaire, _vous m'en verriez ravie._

- Oui. donc, je voudrais montrer à vos camarades du lycée comment se passe la scolarité française. J'ai donc pensé que, puisque vous venez du pays concerné, vous pourriez m'aider de diverses manières.

- Par exemple ?

- En effectuant le plan d'une journée-type d'école, en nous donnant le programme scolaire, en décrivant la vie quotidienne d'un lycéen. Peut-être, si vous aviez une cassette ou un enregistrement d'un cours ou de votre lycée ...

- Je pourrais essayer de trouver ça. Ce serait avec plaisir que je vous aiderais, mais organiser une telle exposition est un travail long et prenant, et je dois avouer que mon temps est très pris.

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez vous entourer de toutes les personnes que vous voulez !

- Et pour quand voulez vous monter ce projet ?

- Le plus tôt possible. En demandant à toutes les personnes disponibles dans votre classe, j'espère que vous pourrez finaliser tout pour le mois de novembre.

- Novembre ? Mais c'est bientôt ! Il reste moins d'un mois !

- Raison de plus pour commencer dès maintenant. Que pensez-vous pouvoir faire ?

- La vidéo n'est pas problème, mais il faut le temps de la faire venir de France. Le programme, je peux demander à des amies, elles pourraient me l'envoyer en même temps que la vidéo. Comptez _une quinzaine_ pour les avoir.

- _une quinzaine _?

- Une quinzaine de jours. Après, il faudra tout organiser, et je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez apporter vous-même.

- Je ferai des panneaux avec des chiffres officiels, des tableaux explicatifs et tout ça. Oh ! Et aussi, si vous pouviez apporter des informations sur le système des _cantines_ françaises …

- Pour ça, il faudrait presque faire un _déjeuner_.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Vous pouvez en cuisiner un, le lycée à sa charge les frais occasionnés, bien entendu.

- Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais cuisiner, moi ! Et vous vous rendez compte des proportions de ce repas ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, vos camarades vous aideront. Bon, voilà une chose de réglée ! Je vous laisse aller en cours, le temps de vous faire un mot d'excuse.»

Le professeur retourne dans la salle des professeurs, laissant dans le couloir une Mahaut complètement estomaquée. Elle se met en route pour sa classe au bout de dix minutes. Elle toque et donne le mot à son professeur, silencieuse et la tête ailleurs. Pendant tout le cours, elle ne prend aucune note, regardant par le fenêtre, et se fait plusieurs fois avertir par le professeur pour son manque d'attention, inquiétant tous les élèves. Un mot atterrit sur sa table. Surprise, elle le déplie et le lit.

**« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu es dans les nuages … arisa »  
**Elle sourit et prend son crayon pour répondre.  
** « C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais tout va bien. Je repense seulement au travail que je viens d'être forcée d'accepter. Le ciel est beau, non ? »**

Elle renvoie le mot, sous l'œil attentif de tous les élèves. Elle a à peine le temps de retourner à la contemplation du paysage qu'un autre mot arrive. 

**« QUEL TRAVAIL ? Je vais aller le voir, ce $&$&. Arisa »**

« Je ne penses pas que tu tiennes à aller tabasser un prof … Le ciel devient nuageux, tu crois qu'on aura de la pluie ce soir ?»

Elle se tourne une énième fois vers la fenêtre. Elle soupire quand un troisième mot atterrit sur sa table.

« Tu m'attends à la fin du cours, tu m'expliquera ça. Et arrête avec le temps, ça me stresse ! Arisa. »

« - Mademoiselle C., je ne doute pas que votre discussion est passionnante, mais à moins qu'elle ne concerne le cours, nous nous en passerons.

- Vous avez raison, professeur, je perturbe la classe. Je vais réfléchir ailleurs. »

Sous l'œil ébahi des élèves, elle range ses affaires et sort de la classe. C'en était fini de la tranquillité, maintenant elle devrait s'expliquer.

¤¤¤fin du chapitre¤¤¤¤


	7. gammes et surprises

Titre: Pour vous voir vivre 

Auteur: aèle

Disclaimer: malgré mon génie , les persos de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les réutiliser et les rendre intacts pour les prochains volumes

LES PAROLES EN FRANÇAIS SONT EN ITALIQUES

Genre: tout public

----------------- chapitre 7 ----------------

Le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir quand on est une lycéenne qui vient de sortir de cours en plein milieu de celui-ci est le toit de l'école. Ou un coin très reculé. Ou encore la porte gauche du sous-sol du bâtiment principal.

Mais aucun de ces lieux ne semble avoir l'approbation de Mahaut. Depuis qu'elle a quitté le cours, elle erre, cherchant un endroit tranquille mais n'arrivant pas à se fixer quelque part. Une des salles retient son attention. Evidemment. Elle aurait du y penser. Elle sort la clé qu'elle a été demander le matin même, et entre. Juste s'asseoir quelques minutes au piano. Ca fait si longtemps …

Les notes s'égrènent, s'envolent, mues par leur volonté propre. Bien sûr, avec trois mois sans toucher un clavier, la technique est à reprendre entièrement, mais le charme est toujours là, la magie des notes l'enveloppe.

Jouer la libère. Même quand elle n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer en France, elle avait joué au piano. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de décompresser. De se calmer. Jusqu'à ce que Silvio la rejoigne pendant les vacances d'été et qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'elle se trompait de personnes, que sa colère n'avait pas à ressurgir sur les C. Elle s'était calmée. Elle avait pris soin du bébé, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Et à ses yeux, il l'était.

Toujours, quand elle était déroutée par un événement, triste ou joyeuse, elle jouait. Elle avait joué quand Stéphane avait accepté de sortir avec elle. Quand elle avait revu Silvio après des années de silence. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle devait partir au Japon, laissant derrière elle tout ce qui était important pour elle. Quand …

La porte de la salle s'ouvre. Cinq personnes entrent, suivies rapidement par deux autres. Les inconnus s'arrêtent sur le seuil, écoutant la musique, ne troublant pas ce moment de détente où ils voient Mahaut sans masque joyeux, sans faux semblants. Elle-même.

Le morceau s'achève. Momiji applaudit, mais s'arrête vite, se rendant compte qu'il a agi plus vite qu'il ne l'a pensé. Mahaut, surprise, se tourne vivement vers la porte. Elle voit les quatre cousins et les trois amies qui la regardent. Elle leur sourit gentiment. Et retourne à son piano.

« Un instant ! l'interrompt Arisa. Si tu commences à jouer, on va oublier pourquoi on est là. Tu nous dois des explications, tu ne crois pas ?

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

- On te cherchait et Haru et Momiji se sont incrustés. C'est quoi cette attitude de tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi tu rêvais ? C'est pas ton habitude. Même quand t'y comprends rien, tu décroche pas du cours, et aujourd'hui, vlan, tu nous fais ta crise de rébellion. Y'a quelque chose de louche la dessous. Et c'est quoi ce travail que tu as accepté ? Et d'un prof en plus ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de questions. A laquelle dois-je répondre en premier ?

- Celle que tu veux du moment que tu réponds à tout.

- J'ai accepté de préparer une exposition sur le système scolaire français, le professeur estimant que j'étais la mieux placée pour en parler. Seulement, j'ai moins d'un mois pour tout organiser, et même préparer un _déjeuner_. Quant à tout à l'heure, il valait mieux que je sorte, mon attitude en cours était totalement déplacée, je n'encourageais aucun de vous à travailler. _Je n'ai rien oublié ?_

- Tu dois tout faire toute seule ? Mais quel … tempête Arisa.

- Il m'a autorisé à m'entourer par toutes les personnes nécessaires. Mais je ne sais pas encore à qui demander, l'interrompt Mahaut.

- On t'aidera ! s'exclame Tohru. Euh … je parle peut-être trop vite pour les autres, mais pour ma part, je ferai de mon mieux.

- Je t'aiderai aussi, sourit Yuki.

- Moi aussi je veux aider ! sautille Momiji.

- Mouais, laisse tomber Haru.

- Tout ceci promet de bonnes ondes, affirme Saki.

- Quand je bosserai pas, tu me diras quoi faire, fait Arisa.

- Et toi Kyo, tu nous aidera ? » demande Tohru au rouquin qui était resté à l'écart.

Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune homme ne peut pas résister à ces grands yeux implorants. Il tient néanmoins cinq secondes et deux centièmes avant de hocher la tête.

« Ca me fatigue d'avance. C'est bien parce que je veux savoir qui tu es.

- Quoi ? est la seule réponse que peut pousser l'auditoire.

- Rien. J'ai parlé trop vite. »

Kyo sort dans un silence de plomb. Momiji ne semble pas à l'aise. Haru plus rêveur qu'à l'accoutumée. Mahaut commence un morceau.

« Il ne va pas bien, s'alarme Tohru en sortant à son tour.

- Il a dit quelque chose d'étrange, dit Yuki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a dit qu'il avait parlé trop vite. Eh ! La pause est terminée depuis cinq minutes ! sursaute Momiji. »

Dans la cohue qui s'ensuit, Mahaut entend la voix de Saki à son oreille.

« Très belle manière de ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise sur son visage. Mais les ondes ne peuvent mentir. »

Yuki passe dans les couloirs du lycée, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, rentrer chez Shigure pour enfin enlever l'uniforme et se détendre. Peut être même jardiner un peu. Un bruit le fait sursauter. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un . Les grilles vont bientôt fermer. Il s'approche de la salle pour prévenir le retardataire quand il avise devant quelle salle il se trouve. Il sourit légèrement, prêt à parier sur la personne qui se trouve derrière le panneau de bois. Et quand il entre, il n'est pas étonné de voir qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.

« C-san, les grilles du lycées vont fermer. Il va falloir rentrer chez vous.

- Seulement si tu m'appelles Mahaut et que tu me tutoies, répond la jeune fille sans se retourner ni s'arrêter de jouer.

- Ce n'est pas poli.

- Je te le demande personnellement.

- Ma … Mahaut-chan, il va falloir partir.

- Ben voilà, c'était pas si difficile. J'arrive. »

La musique s'arrête. Mahaut se lève et prend ses affaires. Ils sortent. Ils sont les derniers.

« Eh bien, à demain ! lance joyeusement la jeune fille.

- Je vais v…te raccompagner, le trajet n'est pas sûr à cette heure pour v…toi.

- C'est gentil mais je ne crains rien.

- J'insiste.

- Alors d'accord. En plus, comme ça, tu verras où j'habite et tu pourras guider les autres quand vous viendrez manger chez moi ! »

Et la jeune fille se met à marcher d'un bon pas, tout en parlant de sujets et d'autres.

« C…Mahaut-chan, lui dit Yuki au bout de longues minutes. Comprends-tu ce que Kyo a voulu dire tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne cache pas mon nom, ni d'où je viens.

- Oui … peut-être qu'il ne comprend pas cette impression de déjà-vu …

- Pardon ?

- Une impression vague. Certaines expressions, certains gestes que v…tu as. Mais peut-être nous trompons-nous. Encore que pour une fois, il a dit quelque chose d'intelligent.

- Yuki, tu sais … même si je suis née au Japon, je … je suis partie il y a tellement longtemps.

- Je comprends. Tu ne te rappelles pas, c'est cela ?

- Si, je me rappelle. Peut être trop.

- On ne se rappelle jamais assez.

- Oui, parfois, on peut même se rappeler pour les autres … Ah ! voilà mon immeuble ! Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée !

- Ce n'est rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, le trajet n'est pas sûr pour une jeune fille le soir.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ça ira. Fais plutôt attention à toi en rentrant. Si moi je suis arrivée, ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Je suis comme v…toi, je ne risque rien.

- Alors à demain ! »

Dans un geste qui lui semble être une habitude, elle se rapproche de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Yuki la regarde, choqué.

« Ah ! J'ai _encore_ oublié que vous les japonais n'êtes pas des fanas de bises ! Désolée si je t'ai choqué, c'est juste une manière de se dire au revoir en France.

- Il … n'y a … pas … de mal, rougit le garçon. »

En voyant sa réaction, elle éclate de rire.

« Ne sois pas timide, lance t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de son immeuble. Au fait, tu étais trop mignon quand tu faisais des efforts pour mon nom. »

Yuki, rouge comme une pivoine, mais un sourire aux lèvres, reprend le chemin de chez lui. Il a à peine atteint le bout de la rue qu'il se retourne, croyant avoir reconnu une des limousines des Soma, garée sagement. Mais non, c'est idiot, qu'est-ce qu'un Soma ferait dans ce quartier à cette heure-ci ?

Elle rit encore toute seule quand elle ouvre la porte de son appart'. Yuki est vraiment attendrissant, décide t-elle. Elle tourne l'interrupteur, mais la lumière ne vient pas. Elle avance de quelques pas.

« _Je savais bien que j'aurais du changer les plombs. _» maugréée t-elle.

La brusque lumière lui fait faire un pas en arrière. Dans le salon, elle reconnaît …

°°°°° fin du chapitre °°°°°


	8. merci

Titre: Pour vous voir vivre 

Auteur: aèle

Disclaimer: malgré mon génie ', les persos de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les réutiliser et les rendre intacts pour les prochains volumes

LES PAROLES EN FRANÇAIS SONT EN ITALIQUES

Genre: tout public

----------------- chapitre 8 ----------------

Momiji lui saute au cou. Haru s'avance calmement pour la faire entrer dans le salon. Hatori la regarde en souriant, adossé à la fenêtre. Shiguré arrive de sa chambre et demandant s'il avait raté quelque chose. Ayamé prend une de ses poses les plus magistrales. Lorsqu'ils sont tous dans le salon, ils lui sourient et s'écrient :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! »

Mahaut les regarde, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un de la famille Soma savait ça. Son anniversaire. Au début du mois d'octobre. Comment ont-ils pu savoir ? Elle leur sourit. Ses yeux sont humides. Un seul mot lui vient à l'esprit.

« _Merci_. »

Les Soma, qui attendent sa réaction avec inquiétude sont soulagés. Momiji attrape la française par la main et l'amène à la table du salon. Un gâteau au citron, son préféré, trône dessus, dix sept bougies réparties équitablement. Ses cousins ont tous des chapeaux de fête sur la tête et un serpentin à la main. C'est Haru qui lui met le sien en lui disant qu'elle aussi y a droit. Hatori allume les bougies en éloignant Shiguré du gâteau.

Mahaut se place en face de ses cousins, devant le gâteau. Elle ferme les yeux et fait un vœu. Quand elle les rouvre, elle voit ses cousins une mine interrogative sur le visage.

« Quand on souffle ses bougies d'anniversaire, il faut faire un vœu. Si on éteint toutes les bougies d'un coup, le vœu se réalisera.

- Et tu as souhaité quoi ? demande Momiji.

- Il ne faut pas le dire, sinon ça ne marche pas. Mais je peux te dire, ajoute la jeune fille devant son air déçu, que c'est une bonne chose. Bon allez, je souffle !!! »

Elle prend une grande inspiration et souffle sur les bougies. Toutes les flammes s'éteignent. Les Soma applaudissent et Mahaut les remercie. Elle commence à découper le gâteau quand Ayamé lui prend le couteau des mains en lui disant qu'une telle tâche ne peut revenir à la personne destinataire du gâteau. Elle tente de reprendre le couteau, en plaisantant sur le fait que ça va salir les doigts du « roi » Ayamé. Mais ses cousins s'ingénient à l'éloigner du gâteau le temps de la coupe.

Ils se retrouvent tous assis autour de la table à manger leur part. Les conversations vont bon train, surtout entre Momiji, Shiguré, Ayamé et Mahaut. Hatori et Haru, plus calmes, écoutent plus qu'ils ne parlent.

Après une bonne heure, Shiguré semble soudain se rappeler quelque chose. Il claque des doigts et se frappe le front. Etant sûr d'avoir ainsi attiré l'attention de tout le monde, il se lève et se dirige vers la chambre inoccupée et revient les mains derrière le dos.

« Quelle main ? » demande t-il innocemment.

Mahaut soupire et hausse les épaules.

« Je me plante toujours, à ces jeux-là.

- Ben essaye quand même.

- Hmmm … la gauche !

- Perdu, vous pouvez retenter votre chance.

- Je te l'avais dit. Il se passe quoi, maintenant ?

- Recommence.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai perdu !

- J'ai tout mon temps. Tu vas gagner au moins une fois à ce jeu. »

Les dix minutes suivantes, Mahaut lance des « gauche » ou « droite », mais rate toujours la bonne réponse. Enervée, elle s'approche soudain de l'écrivain et ramène ses deux mains en avant. Malheureusement pour elle, ou pour lui, il n'y a rien dans ses mains. Le regard de la jeune fille fait reculer le Soma qui se réfugie derrière Ayamé.

« Oh ! mon amour, sauve-moi de ce terrifiant dragon ! supplie t-il en riant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon bien-aimé, jamais je ne laisserai quiconque te faire du mal. Je vais terrasser cette créature et nous pourrons vivre ensemble au pays de l'herbe verte. Pour accomplir ma tâche, je vais utiliser l'arme noble par excellence. En garde, dragon ! »

Et Ayamé, qui a attrapé un coussin, le brandit devant Mahaut. La jeune fille fait un sourire démoniaque.

« Ne crois pas t'en sortir ainsi, humain. Pour m'aider à écraser des nuisibles comme vous, je vais appeler mes deux dragons cousins surpuissants. Les dragons Momiji et Hatsuharu ! Ton arme ne te servira pas ! »

Elle se lance sur le jeune homme et lui prend le coussin des mains. Mais au lieu de l'envoyer sur le canapé ou à un de ses cousins, elle en assène un coup sur la tête d'Ayamé. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'en réjouir qu'un coussin la heurte en pleine face. Momiji, pour la venger, s'en saisit et l'envoie sur le fauteur de trouble, Shiguré. Dans la plus totale anarchie, les coussins volent dans la pièce. Hatori, inintéressé par la bataille, se précipite pour sauver le reste du gâteau.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrêtent, épuisés, après que Ayamé et Shiguré se retrouvent en rade de coussins.

« Bon, souffle Mahaut entre deux respirations laborieuses, c'était quoi ton jeu ? »

Shiguré prend un air de sage, mais se rend vite compte qu'il ne fallait pas le faire, lorsqu'il tombe du siège de la chaise à laquelle il se tenait pour essayer de se relever.

« Quelle main ? »

Mahaut prend un air dangereux et s'empare d'un coussin.

« La droite ?

- Perdu !!! »

VLAM ! Shiguré n'a pas le temps de continuer qu'il se reçoit un coussin sur la tête.

« Shiguré, je te rappelle que tu n'as rien dans les mains.

- Mais si, mais si. Allez, quelle main ?

- Je te jure que si je ne tombe pas sur la bonne main, je t'éviscère.

- Intéressant …

- La gauche. »

Shiguré fait un sourire victorieux et brandit une petite enveloppe entourée d'un ruban rouge. Il la lance à sa cousine qui la rattrape au vol. Hatori sort de la chambre/bureau en portant un colis, qu'il dépose devant la jeune fille.

« Ouvre vite ! » s'impatiente Momiji.

Mahaut sourit et enlève lentement le scotch, à la plus grande impatience de ses cousins survoltés. Le gros colis révèle une multitude d'autres paquets cadeaux, envoyés par sa famille, de France. Elle les regarde, interdite, un long moment. Elle ne réagit que lorsque Shiguré fait mine de tendre la main pour en prendre un.

« _Bas les pattes_, c'est à moi ! Je les ouvrirai tout à l'heure. »

Hatori lui tend alors l'enveloppe que Shiguré brandissait victorieusement cinq minutes plus tôt. Elle l'ouvre tranquillement et en sort deux billets.

« Un … aller-retour ?

- Pour la France ! précise Ayamé.

- Pour moi ?

- C'est ton anniversaire, pas le nôtre, se moque Shiguré.

- Pour les européens, la période des fêtes de noël est très importante, explique Hatori. Nous nous sommes dit que ta famille te manquerait sûrement. Je me suis arrangé avec le proviseur de ton lycée. Tu pourras rester deux semaines dans ta famille. »

Mahaut ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Elle regarde alternativement ses cousins. D'un bond, elle saute dans les bras d'Hatori pour le remercier, embarque Shiguré et Ayamé dans une étreinte d'ours, décoiffe les cheveux de Haru en lui faisant une bise et commence à danser avec Momiji. Son visage est radieux, ses yeux sont éclairés de bonheur et d'impatience.

« _Merci_, ne cesse t-elle de répéter, _merci, merci, merci, merci, merci_, … »


End file.
